The Power Of Love Chapter 1
by Sakiya Ayami
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are yet in another arguement. What will become of this one?
1. The Arguement

**The Power Of Love**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

A/N: I didn't know what to called this story so the title is kind of lame..I thought it up in less than a 2 mins so yeah..Also please RR..thanks 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the series and they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

Kagome glared angrily at the back of Inuyasha's silver head. "I said I was sorry, okay? You don't have to go all out at me over that! Jeez!"

Inuyasha snorted rudely. "Because of you, we've lost another few days! If you had come back when I had told you to come back, we could've left already and been hot on the trail of that jewel shard!"

Dropping her bag in the damp grass with a heavy thud, Kagome stormed over to Inuyasha and grabbed at his hair and gave a hard yank. "What you don't seem to understand, Inuyasha," She retorted. "is that I have a life outside of this place and that I had to go back for tests! Tests! Don't you understand the meaning of that word by now? I've only told you a hundred or so times already!"

Whipping around with god-like speed and growling in annoyance, Inuyasha caught her wrist and pried her fingers off of his hair. "Dammit, Kagome! What you don't seem to get is that I told you to stay here! I don't care about those stupid 'tests'! The shards are more important than all that crap you do in your time!"

"Ha!" Kagome scoffed, acerbity playing on her voice. "I don't expect you to understand. You can't possibly understand what it's like for me to live two separate lives like this!"

"And I don't care to know!" Inuyasha barked.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled right back. "Good for you, Inuyasha!" Picking up her bag, Kagome started to walk back down the small clearing towards the well. "Call me when you cool down."

Inuyasha's eyes flared for a moment and he took off after her blocking her path. "No you're not! You finally show up back here and there's no way you're going back!"

The girl before him stiffened and closed her eyes for a moment in concentration before opening her eyes to look up at him sweetly. Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha freaked out. He knew what was coming…

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Sit!"

From the edges of the trees, Miroku sighed and shook his head shifting his weight from one foot to another. Shippo on his shoulder joined him in his exasperation.

"And Inuyasha did it again. That makes three times this week."

Nearby, Sango shifted her huge boomerang under her arms and wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "Actually, that makes four. Remember a few days ago when Inuyasha got mad at Kagome over the rock?"

"Oh yeah." Shippo replied. "Four times then. What a moron."

"Well, should we return to the village and make camp for the evening? It appears we won't be going anywhere today again since Inuyasha scared Kagome off." Miroku yawned.

"Sure, why not." Sango replied as she hefted the huge projectile on her shoulder and turned back towards the village. The other two soon followed.


	2. The New Moon

**The Power Of Love**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Over near the edge of the well, Inuyasha stood rubbing his sore back and glaring angrily down into the well.

Kagome would come back on her own, as she normally did, in due time. It was a full day later before she emerged from the well, looking still very much ticked off and lugging her huge bag behind her. Inuyasha was there to greet her, but he didn't say anything besides glare at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered. "I'm back."

Inuyasha said nothing, just sort of snorted, and hefted her bag onto his shoulder and without even another look, turned to walk towards the village.

Kagome stared at the back of his head. It seemed she was doing that a lot lately since they had been fighting so much lately over seemingly nothing. What in the world was she doing to make Inuyasha so mad these days? Kagome followed him making sure to keep at least a full ten paces behind Inuyasha.

At least Inuyasha wasn't trying to totally separate himself from her as he had been yesterday.

They continued walking in silence and Kagome looked out towards the setting sun. It really was beautiful here in the past. She could hardly believe that in a few hundred years all of it would be replaced by streets, cars, skyscrapers, and humans. All except for the God tree where Inuyasha was imprisoned for fifty years and the old dry well would be destroyed after all was said and done. It was kind of sad.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome stopped short. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." came Inuyasha's voice as he continued walking. "I'm sorry I went off on you like that."

He stopped now and turned back to look at Kagome, a sincere look for once replaced his angry look and he sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to the village. We won't leave till morning, anyway."

"I'm sorry, too." She replied. "I didn't mean to say si- I mean, I didn't mean to say the word so many times."

"It's fine." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned to continue walking. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked as she jogged a little to catch up to him and she noted that he slowed down to match her pace.

"They're at Kaede's hut, I think. They all waited for me to bring you."

"Ah…" Kagome replied with a smile. "I'm glad you were waiting for me. I thought you'd still be mad."

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. They reached the village shortly after and Inuyasha set her pack down inside the hut as the others greeted Kagome. She handed each of them something to eat from her pack and then turned towards Inuyasha with a bag of chips and ramen.

"Want some, Inuyasha?"

He looked at the ramen for a moment with strangely distant eyes and replied softly, "No." He then turned and walked out of the hut pushing past the dangling blinds out into the forest.

Kagome looked at where he had been standing for a moment before turning towards her companions. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Have you forgotten, Kagome?" Came a small voice from her shoulder and Kagome slapped the old demon flea before he could even start to draw blood from her neck.

"Forgotten what?" She asked as she held the flattened Myoga in her palm.

"Tonight's the new moon." Sango replied from the other end of the room as she tended to the fire. "That's half the reason we didn't go off on our own to find the jewel shard while you were away. Inuyasha probably knew you'd be back and he didn't want to be too far away when he turns human again."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kagome replied smacking her forehead. "Silly me."

"He's always like that during his transformation night, hmm?" Miroku mused. "I kind of feel sorry for him. He hates it so much."

Suddenly Kagome felt a little bad. She had been fighting with Inuyasha for days now and half of the time it was probably her fault to start with. Now she knew why Inuyasha was so edgy. He was always like that when he was about to transform and every single time that she had seem him human, he was always trying to protect her.

"Hey, I'm going go out and go find him, all right?" Kagome smiled as she brushed off her skirt and turned towards the door. "I'll be back later. Feel free to eat anything out of my bag, okay? I brought it all for you guys."

"No problem." Shippo responded happily digging through her bag for chocolate or candy and spilling most of the contents out on the floor. "Come back soon, okay?"

Sango and Miroku smiled at her and waved as she departed.


	3. Kagome's Song

**The Power Of Love**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome left the small hut and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dusk that surrounded her as she took a deep breath taking in the smell of the forest. She wasn't too sure where Inuyasha had gone, but she would try to find him and see if he wanted anything. She knew that even if Inuyasha acted all hard on the outside, he probably was lonely. 

Wandering along the paths of the forest heading in the general direction towards the God tree, Kagome scanned the trees for the sight of the familiar red clothing of Inuyasha. Not finding him anywhere, Kagome called out for him, but received no response. Sighing, Kagome continued walking down the well-worn path towards the forest. Inuyasha was nearby, she knew it. It was just a game of guessing and figuring out where.

Kagome hummed to herself as the sky became more and more dark and finally the stars shone through the clouds up in the sky. Fireflies were out, Kagome noted. They lit up her path and danced in lazy patterns across the road and in the bushes.

Her simple humming turned into words as she started to sing the lyrics that went along with the melody that she had been humming. The song was in English, a language a bit foreign to her, but she understood it enough to sing at her own pace. Reaching out and touching a firefly gently, she began softly, half humming, half singing.

"They're trying to build a fence, By saying that this won't last, They tell me I don't have a chance, That everything moves too fast…"

Kagome continued walking humming for a bit before continuing to whisper the vocals as she scanned the trees.

"My mind is spinning round and round There's something special I have found Every time I close my eyes, All I can think of is you and me…"

"What language is that?" Came a voice from behind her causing Kagome to shriek and nearly topple over.

Inuyasha caught her arm gracefully and pulled her to her feet. Even in the darkness, Kagome could see that he was no longer half demon, but human. His dark brown eyes stared back into hers.

"I was looking for you!" She breathed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Inuyasha replied. "I didn't think you were coming out here."

"I wanted to see if you were all right, that's all." She began feeling a little silly for having been scared over nothing. "Are you all right? Won't you come back to Kaede's hut for the night? It's much safer there."

"It's safe here, too. I don't feel right staying indoors."

"I guess." Kagome replied looking at the ground. "Won't you at least come back closer towards the village?"

Inuyasha nodded and started to follow her back down the road of which they had come. Kagome lead, still feeling a little silly.

"What language was that?" Inuyasha asked again.

"That was English. Americans use it." Kagome responded looking over her shoulder.

The look on his face evidently pointed out that he had no idea what either 'English' or 'American' was.

"Americans are from far to the east across the ocean. They're far away from here and they speak English. English is different than Japanese a great deal. They have more sounds than we do and it's based on European languages. They're from far away, too." Kagome blushed feeling stupid for explaining something that Inuyasha still wouldn't understand.

"Oh." Inuyasha responded. "I didn't know you sang."

"I don't." Kagome replied getting another funny look from Inuyasha. "Well, I mean I don't usually, but that song just kind of came to mind when I was looking for you."

"What did the words mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed. "That song's pretty popular in the United States. It's a song about how love works, I guess."

Inuyasha grunted in response and they continued walking in silence for a moment. "You learned that language in your schools?" He asked.

"Yes, a great deal of it. I learned the song from the radio. You remember that, don't you? It's kind of like the TV we have in our house, except there is only sound and no picture to go along with it."

Inuyasha nodded in response. "Yeah, I remember that." He paused for a moment. "Do you know any other songs like that?"

"Hm, like how?"

"I don't know, like how you sang that one."

"Why? Was my voice annoying to you?"

"No, it wasn't. It's just…" Inuyasha cut himself off at that and shook his head as he took the lead for a minute walking ahead.

"Just what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Your voice…" Inuyasha started. "Kind of reminds me of my Mother's."

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry to have reminded you of your Mother."

Inuyasha turned back towards her. "No, it's ok. I liked her voice. It was comforting."

Kagome pondered this for a moment. It wasn't usual of Inuyasha to say things like this or talk about his Mother so openly. "I can sing more if you want."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's nice to hear sometimes."

"And annoying other times?" Kagome giggled as she walked side by side with Inuyasha.

"N-no, not that either." Inuyasha stuttered obviously embarrassed by something. "It's just that it's nice to hear you sound happy after we fight so much."

Kagome smiled at him in the darkness. "I like you how you are. Even if we do fight, it doesn't matter to me. I'll still come back after I cool down."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment as if he had run short on words.

"What? Did you think I ever really get angry enough at you as to never come back?" Kagome asked him looking up into his eyes.

"That one time, I forced you to leave here and you still came back."

"Yes, I came back."

"Why?"

"I told you back then why."

Inuyasha looked away. "I didn't think it was true."

"I told you that I came back because I wanted to see you and that's still true. Even if you are hard to deal with sometimes, I enjoy being here with everyone and you just as much as I like being in my own time." Kagome fell silent for a moment. "What did your Mother used to sing?"

"She used to sing songs to me when I was little. Sometimes before I fell asleep. Her voice was similar to yours, but I can't remember any of the songs she used to sing." Inuyasha muttered with a shrug.

"Do you sing?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course not."

"You should try sometime."

"What's the point?"

"I don't know." Kagome thought as she continued to walk. "I might enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed mine."

Inuyasha shot her a look out of the side of his eye and just smiled as he reached down to take her hand. "Maybe, but don't count on it."

Kagome smiled at him through the darkness and squeezed his hand gently as she started to sing gently as the fireflies danced around them.

From the moment you looked at me And ever since you called my name You've been everything that I've seen And now I'm caught up in this game... 'Cause everytime I close my eyes All I can think of is you and me...

* * *

Author's Note: This story is not intended to continue as you notice the ending..but who knows..maybe I will continue it if people like it..- 


End file.
